


It's Not a Side Effect of the Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love

by AriiLovezzYouu



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriiLovezzYouu/pseuds/AriiLovezzYouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's daughter, Phoenix, is intent on hooking up Patrick and Pete who are in love with each other but neither knows about the other's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1!

“Hey Phoenix, do you want to spend the day with Uncle Pete? I need to run a bunch of errands. Or do you want to stay the night? He says either will be fine.” Patrick says as he walks into his 8 year old daughters’ room. Phoenix looks up from her book.

“I’ll spend the night, Daddy. I miss Uncle Pete and Bronx.” She says with a giant smile on her angelic face.

“Sure thing, Nix.” He smiles back at her and continues talking on the phone to Pete.

Phoenix starts to pack her overnight bag, putting clothes and a few books inside. She goes to her bathroom to grab her toothbrush and hairbrush and puts them in the bag as well.

She skips down the stairs and pauses at the bottom of the steps, to see her dad end the phone call. The love-struck look on his face was evident with the silly smile on his lips and the far-away look in his eyes.

“Daddy, I’m ready!” Phoenix exclaims, while walking into the room, seeming as though she didn’t just witness her father falling more in love with his best friend.

They get in the car and drive off. When they get to Pete’s house, Phoenix jumps out and races to the front door and frantically pushes the doorbell.

“Phoenix! You know you’re not supposed to ring the doorbell more than once!” Patrick scolds his daughter as he jogs up to the door. Right as he’s saying that, the door opens to reveal a smiling Pete, with a Bronx on his back.

“Hey guys! Come in! We were just uh…” Pete starts.

“Monkeying around!” Bronx exclaims. He then jumps off of his dad’s back and runs up the stairs.  
“Okay well I’ve got to run so, Phoenix you know to behave, and don’t cause too much trouble for Uncle Pete. On second thought, be as horrible as you can. It’ll be payback for how wild he was when the band started.” Patrick says as he winks at Pete and laughs.

“Bye Daddy, I love you!” Phoenix cries as she jumps into Patrick’s arms.

“Holy smokes, Nix! You’re getting so big. Love you too, sweetie.” He sets her down and heads to the door.

Phoenix runs up the stairs to go play video games with Bronx and Pete walks Patrick to the door.

“Thanks again man, some of these things today are so boring and I know Nix missed you.” Patrick says.

“It’s really no problem, Trick. I love having her over. Bronx and her are really close and she’s so energetic. She must keep you on your toes, dude.” Pete replies.

“She really does, but I love her. I feel like I’m all she has since SHE left.” Patrick says with a frown.

“I’m always a phone call or short drive away, Trick. You know I’m here for you guys, any time of day or night. You helped me through my tough times, and I owe you so much.” Pete goes to hug Patrick. “Now get the hell out so I can corrupt your daughter!”

Patrick laughs and walks out the door to his car. He waves to Pete and drives away.

When Pete turns around with the same love-struck look on his face that Patrick had earlier, Phoenix is there smiling at him.

“Holy hell! When did you get there?” He yells out in surprise.

“Uncle Pete, do you love my Daddy?” she asks without hesitation.

“Well… between you and me, yeah, sweetie. I really do.” He tells her.

“If you love him, why don’t you tell him?” she ponders.

“Sweetie, it’s a little more complicated than that.” He tells her as he walks past her and into the kitchen.

“But Uncle Pete, he loves you too!” she cries out, running to follow him.

“How do you know that, sweetie?” He turns to face her.

“When you’re not looking, he looks at you the same way you look at him. That’s why he’s so happy when you’re around.” She gets a smile on her face as she remembers how happy her father is when he’s around his best friend. “When mommy left, he was so sad. But when you’re around he’s always happy and smiley. He needs you Uncle Pete. And I know you need him too. He said you used to not like yourself. Did my daddy help you?”

“Yeah.” He tells her, almost in tears. “He’s the one who got me through it.”

She smiles knowingly and goes back upstairs to play video games with Bronx.

Pete sits on the couch and turn on the TV to some random channel. He sits and thinks about his best friend.

The next day, after Patrick picks up Phoenix, they go out and get ice cream.

“Daddy, I can’t wait to fall in love. I bet he’ll look at me the same way Uncle Pete looks at you when you’re not looking.” Phoenix says right before she takes a bite of her ice cream. Patrick was just in the middle of eating his and nearly spits it out. He quickly swallows.

“W-what do you mean by that, Nix?” He stumbles out.

“Well, it’s the same look you give him when HE’S not looking, Daddy. The lovey one. Do you love him, Daddy?” she questions him.

“Well of course I do. He’s my best friend. You always love your best friend.” Patrick says.

“No, Daddy. You LOVE him. Like when a mommy loves a daddy.” She giggles.

“Well… Yeah. I guess I do, Nix.” He blushes and takes another bite of his ice cream.  
“Does that mean Uncle Pete will be my new mommy?” Phoenix gleams.

“What? No, Phoenix! He’d be another dad. But I doubt we’d ever be together.” Patrick mumbles out with a frown.

“We’ll see about that.” Phoenix whispers with a sinister smirk and a playful laugh.


	2. Part 2!

“Daddy!!!!” Phoenix screams as she runs into her father’s room and jumps on top of him. She starts jumping up and down on his bed to try to wake him up. Patrick wakes up and grabs her little legs and pulls her down to tickle her.

“Ahhh! The Tickle monster got you!” Patrick yells while laughing and tickling her. Phoenix’s shrill screams and giggles are like music to Patrick’s ears. She was his whole world now.

When he finally stops, she sits up and smiles broadly.

“Sing to me, Daddy! I love your voice.” She claims.

His eyes light up. “Sure, Nix. What song?”

“Can we do Thnks Fr Th Mmrs?” she asks quietly. It’s her favorite song.  
“Sure thing, cutie.” He says with a wink.

I'm gonna make it bend and break,  
(It sent you to me without wings),  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll,  
In case God doesn't show,  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll).  
And I want these words to make things right,  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys.  
One night and one more time,  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great,  
He, tastes like you, only sweeter.  
One night, yeah, and one more time,  
Thanks for the memories,  
Thanks for the memories,  
See, he, tastes like you, only sweeter.  
I'm looking forward to the fuuuture,  
But my eyesight is going bad.  
And, this, crystal ball.  
It's always cloudy except for, (except for),  
When you look into the past, (look into the past),  
Ooone night staaand,  
One night stand.  
One night and one more time,  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great,  
He, tastes like you, only sweeter.  
One night yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he, tastes like you only sweeter  
They say I only think, in the form of  
Crunching numbers, in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away, from  
Getting you into the mood  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He, tastes like you, only sweeter  
One night yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he, tastes like you only sweeter  
One night and one more time  
(One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He, tastes like you, only sweeter  
One night yeah, and one more time  
(One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he, tastes like you, only sweeter

“Daddy, what are we doing today?” She asks once they finish the song.

“Well, Uncle Pete is coming over and we’re all going to hang out today.” Patrick tells his daughter, with a small smile playing on his lips.

When Pete comes over, they all head to the arcade room to play video games and dance and sing obnoxiously to their punk playlists.

“Daddy, I’m pooped. I’m just gonna go to bed. You and Uncle Pete can keep playing. Love you guys. Goodnight Daddy, Uncle Pete.” Phoenix kisses them both on the cheek and closes the door. She grabs the chair she pulled near the door, stood atop it and grabbed the key from above the door. She locked the arcade room door.

One thing Patrick always hated about his house was that the bonus rooms all locked from the outside, and he forgets to keep a spare key with him to unlock them.

“Phoenix! Why did you lock us in here?!” Patrick shouts out.

“You guys are staying in there until you tell each other what needs to be said. You both know what I’m talking about.” Phoenix takes out a book to read while she waits.

Inside the room, Pete pauses the game to ponder what Phoenix could mean.

“What could she mean, Trick?” Pete asks.

“Nix, what do you mean?” Patrick tries to ask.

“I told you both that you need to tell each other something. Figure it out.” Phoenix says mischievously.

“Oh.” Patrick says, frowning. “I know what she means.” He sighs out.

“What?” Pete questions.

“Look. I guess I have to tell you. I’ve always wanted to, but I’ve been too afraid.” Patrick tells him, looking at the floor.

“Trick, I’m so confused right now. Just tell me what’s going on.” Pete tries to reason.

“Pete, I’m in love with you. I have been for years. You’ve always been there for me. Through everything. Especially when SHE left me. You’ve helped me with Nix, and I can’t thank you enough. I just want to be with you but I understand if you’re majorly creeped out.” Patrick explains while he walks slowly over to the couch and hides his face.

“Patrick, are you kidding me? I’ve felt the same since I saw you. I love you too Trick!” Pete yells as he jumps on top of Patrick.

“Daddy! I heard him say he loves you too! Pete, does this mean you’re my new mommy?!” Phoenix cries out as she pounces onto them both.

Patrick’s face deadpans. “Phoenix, I told you-“

Pete cuts him off. “Sweetie, if that’s what you wanna call me, that’s fine.”

Phoenix clings to him. “I’ve always wanted my mommy back. Thank you. But I was kidding. I’ll call you Daddy Pete. I just know you and Daddy will be together forever! You guys are best friends forever! That’s how I know!”

Patrick looks at Pete, “Yeah. Best friends forever.”


End file.
